¿Ahora lo ves?
by keirios
Summary: Jacob y Bella tienen sus ojos cerrados ante los sentimientos del otro, pero hay un momento en el que no puedes evadirlo mas. Regalito para Lau OneShot!


**Esta no es mi pareja, pero es un regalo para Lau, mi compañera de clases. =D**

* * *

Mi nombre es Jacob Black y aquella de ojos chocolate y tez blanca, es mi mejor amiga y la niña que me trae loco. Pero estoy casi seguro que ella no era muy conciente de eso, la verdad es un poco torpe. En ese momento la observe caminar hacia mí.

-Hey despierta - me dijo al lanzarme una lata de coca-cola, la atrape en el aire - ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en la cara?

-Estaba pensando en ti, princesa.

-¿Y debo creerte?-

-¿Por qué no deberías? ¿Aun no confías? Ven necesito mostrarte algo- Me subí en la moto y ella se sentó detrás mio con una sonrisa, yo se que a ella le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro-.

Aumente la velocidad, cuando alcanzamos el bosque, y cuando el bosque era bastante frondoso me adentre en un camino sin un sendero marcado pero que yo conocía muy bien.

Estuvimos varios minutos avanzando por entre los árboles hasta que el paisaje empezó a cambiar y piedras calcinas apareciendo a nuestros pies. Algunas de ellas bañadas por un agua cristalina que venia de un riachuelo a unos metros de nosotros. Pare la moto y la ayude a bajar, casi cae y yo contuve una risa.

-¿De que te ríes, tonto?

-De ti, nunca puedes mantenerte en pie, voy a empezar a considerar el sexo en el piso- no acabe de pronunciarlo cuando me había empujado y como la tenia fuertemente agarrado nos vinimos los dos al piso. Se escuchaban las risas de ambos. Hasta que ella recordó que estaba sobre mí.

-¿Sabes? Desde esta perspectiva te ves más guapo, empiezo a considerar tus propuestas.

-¿En serio?

-No - me dijo con la burla en su tono de voz.

-Vamos Bells, sabes que lo quieres, soy todo lo que deseas.

-Siiih- comenzó a decir con sarcasmo –Tu con tus brazos fuertes y protectores, tus piernas fornidas, tu pecho bien formado- poco a poco la frase fue perdiendo sarcasmo y ganando un tono de admiración, a medida que recorría con sus manos las pares que mencionaba- tu abdomen trabajado, marcado… tu cuello provocativo y tus labios incitantes- detuve su mano en mi cuello y subí mi mano por toda la extensión de su brazo, luego lo baje hasta su cintura para atraerla mas a mi mientras le decía…

-Si tanto te incitan yo te doy permiso a probarlos, ya sabes, siempre han sido como tuyos.

-¿Cómo?

-No, tienes razón, son tuyos- la observe lamerse los labios y acercarse a mi, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y nuestras respiraciones calientes se entremezclaban. Duramos segundos así hasta que no puede más, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que ella se arrepintiera. Probé del dulce sabor de sus labios, se sentían carnosos, suaves, y su lengua húmeda buscaba la mía de la forma mas sensual que jamás había sentido, introduje mi lengua en su boca imitando el acto sexual y supe que ella se sentía gusto por como empezó a mover sus caderas rozando con las mías.

No pude aguantarme y en un impulso le di la vuelta dejando la sobre las hojas de los árboles, cuando volví a besarla con desespero, puesto que ya no quería nunca mas dejar de hacerlo – tienes razón, no puedo resistirme a los encantos de Jacob - dijo antes de sonreír y metió sus manos bajo mi camisa.

Me separe de ella para quitar esa prenda de tela negra que tanto nos fastidiaba y ella aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido gracias a la adrenalina y la emoción del momento, sentí sus manos sobre mi abdomen y luego con desespero tratar de quitar el botón de los jeans. La ayude y me los saque por completo quedando en boxers otra vez negros. Y volví a sus labios, me lamió y me mordió el labio inferior, colocando sus manos en mi cabeza, enredándolas en mi cabello, haciendo el beso mas profundo mientras yo me deshacía con mucha habilidad. Y estábamos ambos en ropa interior y ella no paraba de rozarse contra mi miembro el cual ya se encontraba bastante despierto. Pase mi mano desde su pierna, su nalga, su cintura, toda su espalda, luego la pase a su estomago, sobre sus costillas, y cubrí con mi mano su seno, que era de la medida justa. Lo masajee, ella se deshizo del sostén, y pude disfrutar del pellizcar sus pezones, luego los lamí, los mordí suavemente, y el escuchar un gemido ahogado de Bella me hizo sentir en el cielo.

Solté un suspiro cuando sentí su pequeña mano acariciar mi pene, y era demasiada la excitación acumulada en mi cuerpo así que quite su manito y saque nuestras ultimas prendas. La recosté otra vez en el suelo y busque sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Bells?

-Jake por favor, se porque lo hago- y me empujo para hacerme sentar al piso y tomando mi miembro en sus manos se sentó sobre el, ayudándome a penetrarla.

Los movimientos incrementaron cada vez, las respiraciones agitadas, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, y las embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y violentas, Ella cambio el ritmo intercalando las velocidades justo antes de llegar al clímax, bastaron un par de embestidas mas para que ambos sintiéramos el orgasmo justo cuando toque ese punto de ella y sus paredes me aprisionaron.

-Te amo, ¿ahora lo ves?- me dijo y me sentí en el cielo mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

-Sabes que yo también… lo sabes


End file.
